There are known in the prior art many modern techniques and materials for fabricating buildings and structures which are inexpensive yet sturdy and weatherproof. For example, buildings can be formed of tilt-up concrete slab walls fashioned on site on the concrete foundation slab of the building. The walls are reinforced, and the reinforcing rod is welded to join the structural panels to form a strong and permanent union.
Unfortunately, such buildings lack any architectural character or visual appeal. Thus such buildings are relegated to industrial parks and unzoned areas. Surface treatments of the wall panels, such as the inclusion of river rock or the like in the exterior surface, or surface texturing striations, are generally too expensive to justify their use in an inexpensive building. This unfortunate fact is equally true of other new building techniques and materials, such as plywood shells, geodesic domes, galvanized sheet metal construction, and the like.